1. Field of the Invention
The following invention is directed to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller that can collapse to a non-use position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible strollers are well-known in the art. However, the mechanism that allows the stroller to collapse is generally cumbersome and requires the use of both hands.
Strollers that can be folded by using one hand are also generally known. Cone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,550, discloses a squeeze trigger type mechanism used to unlock the stroller and allow the stroller to collapse. Cone uses a release bar that extends across the length of the handlebar and is drawn toward the handlebar to unlock the stroller.
Nakao et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,361, uses a pair of levers located in the central part of the handlebar. These two levers are connected to cables threaded through the interior of the handlebars and attached to locks. The levers can be used to unlock the stroller and allow the stroller to collapse. It should be noted that Nakao et al. requires the use of both hands.
Kassai, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,494, uses an operating button that is connected to a pair of cables via a complicated mechanical linkage.
Cone et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,799, is similar to Cone ('550) discussed above. The Cone ('799) also uses a release bar that is pulled toward the handlebar to unlock the stroller and allow the stroller to collapse.
Kato et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,579, discusses an operating mechanism for releasing the locking mechanisms of a collapsible stroller. The operating mechanisms of Kato is rotatable and the rotating motion is converted by a complicated mechanical linkage to linear motion.
The prior art suffers from a number of problems. The operating mechanisms with release bars are disadvantageous because items can get caught between the release bar and the handlebar and could possibly pinch the operator or the passengers' fingers. Further, the mechanisms with release bars generally add weight to the stroller and are cumbersome and difficult to actuate. They also suffer from having exposed mechanical parts subject to wear and increased friction. The other mechanisms that use either levers, buttons, or a rotary member, all have a high degree of mechanical complexity and a large number of small parts. These factors tend to reduce reliability and increase the frequency of breakdown. There is currently a need for a stroller that can be folded with one hand, is mechanically reliable, and prevents inadvertent unlocking of the stroller.